The Life and Times of Harry Potter
by PandoraOpensTheBox
Summary: I,Severus Snape, solemnly swear to protect and act as guardian to Harry until his Coming of Age.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Many of you celebrate the life of Harry Potter's supposed life. Lies. Seven years of Potters life was spent in Gryffindor. Lie. The Golden Trio has been friends since the train ride. Lie. You have all been fed fabricated truths in order to make you believe that Harry Potter was some God-Send angel who was prophesied to save the world. This is the true story.

This story reflects the life of Harry Potter in the seven years where he battled with light and darkness, overcame his hatred, and became a very popular figure in history. Harry was indeed a great hero but was also a tragic hero.

It's has been years since that night at Hogwarts and I'm afraid that my memory has been slowly dying. But listening to the garbage of teenage wizards and witches reciting the wrong information has made my anger grow stronger so I have decided to do the noble thing. Rewrite the story of Harry Potter.

Some of this information may shock, no will shock all of you. Many will deny it; some may believe and others will challenge me. But many people can't prove me wrong. Why would I be wrong. I was there all seven years of his life but no, why should I even be able to state the truth.

The reason I know I can write this story and should not become a liar is very important. I shall tell you this important reason. I have no tolerance for beating around the bush. So I will just come out and say it. The important reason why I can write this story is what I will tell. No interruptions I want everyone to know who's possible to retell the story.

I am Severus Snape and I know the truth.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe that honor and glory goes to the acclaimed story writer and teller JK Rowling.

**Summary**: The real truth of Harry Potter's life written by Severus Snape (third-person) that really portrays the life and times of Harry Potter's years spent in Hogwarts.

**Author's Notes**: I know the story is told through the eyes of Snape but I put it in third person because I am going to tell all seven books over again and Snape as you know is not omnipresent. So the story will be told in both Harry's eyes and Snape's eyes. Though I'm not really English (British) I will try my best to write it in British terms.

_Book One_

Chapter One

Long, black greasy hair enveloped the tall gangly man's face as he ran towards the gargantuan castle. It was still a considerable distances and his respiratory system was failing him. The light was dense and it hurt to see, hell it hurt to breathe. He still ran though. He had to stop this monstrosity that was going to occur. He only knew one man who could do the job he so desperately needed to be accomplished. Nothing was going to make him stop. At that note, he picked up his weak trodden and sprinted. The castle wasn't too far now.

The forest he went through was forbidden for young children but he knew his way through it and he wasn't proud to admit it. He ran towards the castle, which was full speed ahead. He hurried and almost got himself thrown back by the dangerous tree that was personified by magic. He put that tree at the back of his mind; his focus now was to get to _his_ office. The castle door was left ajar, which was strange indeed but of course wasn't important to him at all.

He ran straight for the gargoyles that led to _his_ office. "Password?", the gargoyles asked. _This is bad _he thought to himself. He didn't know said password. The last one was jolly jingle bats but he assumed _he _wouldn't keep the same ones over and over again.

"Looking for someone?" He turned around sharply frightened by the voice to come face to face to the very man he was looking for. Long silver beard, longer silver hair, blue eyes, and wizard's hat. His eyes lowered. Albus Dumbledore, greatest wizards of all time. He suddenly found himself ashamed to even bring his eyes to Dumbledore. "Come." Dumbledore's calm voice said.

Together in silence, they walked towards his quarters. The stairs leading there, the office itself, the portraits of all the headmasters, he remembered them like he was here every day. "Sit." He sat. Dumbledore two teacups present and tea already made. It was as if he had already suspected his arrival. The silver bearded man took the kettle and began to pour. "Tea" He offered. The post-adolescent just stared at him. _How could he be so calm, so laid-back and stare a traitor straight at his face. _

"Professor!" He almost screamed it. He twiddled his thumbs. "This may sound absurd."

"Mmm. This tea is absolutely delectable; you must have some Master Snape." He flinched.

"So you recognize me." Snape said quietly

"I remember all my students' faces, Master Snape." Dumbledore replied with a smile. "Come on and follow."

They walked out to the balcony that oversaw the front of Hogwarts. It was magnificent, especially at night. "Tell me, Severus" Dumbledore commanded.

The post-adolescent boy fell to his knees and overcome with tears said, "Please Professor Dumbledore, help me. _He's_ going to…" He sniffed. "_He's_ going to kill _her._ What am I going to do? I need help!"

"Severus wasn't it you're doing that _he's_ targeting them." Dumbledore added, "If you didn't want _Him _to seek them, then why did you do it?"

"I didn't think_ he_ would go after them. The Dark Lord had two choices why did he pick her." Snape said, "Help me save her."

"What about James and their son: Harry." Dumbledore asked with some added emotion. "Just let them die, and You and Lily run away." He paused. "Lily wouldn't be so happy to live after the death of her son and husband."

"Fine." Snape stood up. I will try and save the boy if you help save Lily. But!" He added darkly, "I won't promise to save James. If I get the opportunity I will try but don't blame me if he isn't spared." Severus looked away at that last statement.

"All I asked Severus is that you try." Dumbledore pondered for a minute. "I will help but not here, the walls have ears." They returned to the empty castle. They stood in front of the gargoyles. "First before I help, you need to solemnly swear that if by any reason James and Lily both do not make it, You'll save their son Harry and You will watch over him."

"I solemnly swear." Severus said. As he said it, a piece of parchment appeared with his words imprinted on it with his signature magically produced of the sheet.

"Good, come Severus, let us make our plan."

* * *

Severus Snape had never been so scared in his lifetime. His pulse raced as he contemplated his plan, replaying every moment he got. He needed to do this right. If he missed even the tiniest detail, someone would lose a life. He was going against everything that he strove for his whole life. He was betraying the Dark Lord. Another great wizard. But _He_ deserved it. The Dark Lord threatened the love of his life and for that, _he_ would pay. He put his dark wizard cloak on. His eyes lingered on the moving picture on his nightstand. It featured the red-haired beauty as a child and him next her. They both smiled. It said "Best Friends Forever." He picked up the photo. He kissed it. "For you, my love." He put his hood on.

The site was filled with Death Eaters. Severus took notice of his surroundings. The Dark Lord picked a good place. He knew that nobody would come here. The tall trees loomed over almost touching the ground. The plants shot so high up that it was hard to find anything. The sky looked dangerous. _Today's a dangerous day_, Severus thought. He walked towards them filled with anticipation. He saw Malfoy, the Dark Lord's right hand man.

Severus wasn't surprised to see the Dark Lord late. He usually wouldn't be caught at the specific time he asked the Death Eaters to come. But even so coming on time showed your loyalty to him. He saw Lestrange. She probably came half-hour earlier then the time he stated. She always bragged about being the most loyal subjects of the Dark Lord.

"Severus, you're late." Malfoy noted. "What could keep you from arriving at the exact time the Dark Lord asked? If the Dark Lord was here, he would think you were having second thoughts." Malfoy drew out the last word as if he could read his mind. Severus chuckled at the thought thinking silently to himself that he was the best Occlumens he knew, so Malfoy couldn't see anything.

"Lucius, you question my loyalty? I have you know that the Dark Lord favors me as well. You may be able to peer into people's mind with that staff of yours but know this: I'm a great Occlumens. What the Dark Lord wishes to share with me, you'll never know." Severus smiled evilly, "I'm just as honorable as you Lucius."

Malfoy gave him a look of satisfaction. "Alright." He said no more. Severus was glad. He could go over his plan one more time in his head. He had to have confidence. This was his only chance, and if he blew it; He would lose the one thing that was so important in his life. The girl that made his life worth living every day. He prayed silently to himself. It was now or never.

Severus looked up to see a snake. He wasn't stupid though. It wasn't just any snake; it was the Dark Lord's pet, Nagini. It was time. His stomach did a somersault. He locked up his mind. He then put false thoughts through his head. It scared Severus how well he could do it. At first he only did it to keep his feelings about Lily from being revealed; now he could block his thoughts and plant false ones inside his head as if it were second nature to him.

The Dark Lord eyes were red. Other than that everything about him was hidden by his cloak. _It's time for action_, Severus pondered silently. The Dark Lord stood before them. Nothing could be heard, not even breathing. The Dark Lord smiled, "We're gathered here tonight to destroy the thorn that threatens my existence. That is our mission." He chuckled. "Everyone must focus solely on the goal. There's no need to be heroes, if something goes amiss defend yourself. We're not Gryffindors. The goal is to kill the baby. If anybody is comes in the way of that goal, kill them." His red eyes scanned everybody's. "Do we understand our mission?" And after murmurs of agreement, they set on for Godric's Hollow.

It was imperative to do this step before they reached their destination. Godric's Hollow was only a short walk distance away. He took the shoe and placed in right there and charmed it. He did it without notice and let it there. It would be the portkey to Hogwarts.

As they arrived at Godric's Hollow, Snape once again replayed his mission. He sighed nonchalantly. He wanted this to work so badly but he doubted himself in the process. But he sucked it up and trotted onwards. The Potter's home was now just a couple of steps away. That was how far he needed to go before he nonverbally charmed Lucius. Lucius pointed his wand and broke the window. That was part of the Dark Lord's plan. But it was also part of Severus's plan too. He wanted the window broken. He need it so the Dark Lord would be unsuspecting.

Soon everything about the house was being torn down from the window to the doors. "The Dark Lord said to only focus on killing the boy not who could tear down the Potter's house the fastest." Severus growled.

Nothing was going according to plan and worst of all, James came out to protect his family. He planted himself right in front of Severus. "Move aside, it's not you we're after." Severus said almost pleadingly. But the James Potter like always was too proud to go back. He attacked. Severus had no choice. The Dark Lord beat him to it.

"Avada Kedavra." A jet of green light flowed carelessly and hit James square on the face. _No_, Severus thought. "Move aside." The Dark Lord said to Lily, "I'll spare you if you give me the boy." _Just give him the boy_, Snape thought hoping to will Lily to give him up. _I'll give you more boys. _

"I won't. I love Harry and you can't take him." Lily said

"Avada Kedavra" the Dark Lord mercilessly attacked. Severus wanted to crumble on the floor but he had to get the boy. He swore he would but what could he do. He didn't care if he died. Lily was gone. The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the boy and something miraculous happened. The spell backfired. Then the Dark Lord disappeared. Severus took the chance to take the boy and go. He apparated to the same spot with the portkey and took it to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes. Severus gave him the baby. "Here!" He cried angrily. "The boy's alive. Lily's dead. There's no need for me to live anymore."

Dumbledore looked at him, slightly amused. "You think it's funny. My one love, the only thing that I had in this world is gone. Just like that." Severus shouted.

"But you swore to watch over him." Dumbledore calmly said.

"I can't he looks too much like his father. I can't be his guardian. Get someone who'll treat him fairly and with respect." Severus said knowing he lost already.

Dumbledore shook his head. Severus didn't know what he was talking about. Harry had black hair and was spitting image of his father. "Look at his eyes." Dumbledore whispered. Severus looked and saw bright emerald eyes shining back at him. At that moment he saw Lily and she said, "_Protect him for me Severus_."

"How can I protect him?" Severus asked.

"I willing to give you a teaching post here at the school." Dumbledore replied.

"That takes care of school but where is he going to live."

"At his only living relatives' house of course." Dumbledore hummed with a twinkle in his eye."All you're going to do is watch over him don't intrude in his life. After ten years, then I will assign you, the first mission."

Severus stared at the boy and lingered on his emerald eyes. He couldn't see Lily anymore but those eyes were going to get him through this. He had to wait ten years until he could finally see this boy face to face and mature a bit. It was the only way.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe that honor and glory goes to the acclaimed story writer and teller JK Rowling.

**Summary**: The real truth of Harry Potter's life written by Severus Snape (third-person) that really portrays the life and times of Harry Potter's years spent in Hogwarts.

**Notes:** Thank you for everyone who put my story on alert and favourites. Also I would like some criticism (not flaming) and some reviews for this story please. Thank you again. Cheers!

_Book One_

**Chapter Two**

_Ten years later_

As he entered the office, a wave of comfort fell over him as the familiarness of the dwelling captured him. There was anything particularly spectacular about his quarters. To tell the truth it was barren except for the cloth of green hanging on his wall. But it was Professor's Snape's preference. This room was where he had peace and quiet after dealing with troublesome students.

His dark black eyes fell upon the manila folder lying on his desk. Snape peered at it closely, speculating reasons for the folder appearing on his desk. After looking at it for several minutes, he slowly placed his yellow-nailed forefinger underneath the manila file and pulled it upward and then finally flipped to the side. Something shocking stared back at him.

_Has it been that many years already_, Snape mused. A raven-haired boy with piercing, beautiful emerald eyes stared at him. It was still and with color, it must have been a muggle picture. The boy was perched against a tall willow tree, with a blank stare. His face may have mimic James Potter but his feeling was so unlike his arrogant father. His looks were softer, more fragile. Snape read the file. Even though Harry was not a muggleborn, he was expected to attend the seminar with all the eleven year old muggleborns that Snape had to lead this year. A different teacher volunteered every year and of course, this was Snape's year to do the trip. _How convenient_, he bitterly thought.

Dumbledore must have known. Snape smiled to himself. He was going to see the legend, Harry Potter. He would have to decide for himself, how legendary this Harry Potter was.

* * *

"Good morning Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia." A small boy just few days shy of eleven breathed. The raven haired child took the leftovers in the frying pan and emptied the contents into his plate. Uncle Vernon produce a nod as a reply and Aunt Petunia ignored him, instead spent her time babying his dangerously overweight cousin. His cousin Dudley took after his father in his exterior. They both were big but took after his mother hair color wise.

The boy took a seat at the dining table, and ate in silence. His mind wandered as he thought ahead in a few days when his eleventh birthday was occurring. As he thought of a neutral emotion overcame him. He was neither anticipant nor excited. He just wanted to live through that day as like any other day. A better day will come he was sure of it.

"Harry, have you done all of your chores?" Aunt Petunia questioned.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said in the familiar monotone voice that he answered every other question.

With that response Aunt Petunia sneered at him and continued on her way. Harry enjoyed the time when all his relatives left him alone in silence. They've disliked him all of his life spent in this house. But he couldn't complain, they were the only living relatives left and they allowed him to live here after all. At least he still was living in the broom closet anymore, after all his incessant noise about living underneath the stairs the tired Dursleys' finally gave in.

But even so Harry had one question no would answer to him. How did he get here? Harry always asked the Dursleys about the death of his parents. Every time the same answer: "They died in a car crash" But that didn't answer everything. He wanted to know who crashed them, where did the crash occur, why did it happen, how did it happen, and just more and more questions swirled around his head. Of course Harry had speculations but even those were just guesses not answers.

If he went far back enough in his memories, he could remember a woman. But he couldn't really picture her, every time he tried to remember a mosaic would appear. He sighed in his breakfast, he wasn't hungry anymore. He pushed his brown chair outward and took his plate and emptied it in the rubbish bin. Harry put the plate into the sink and then, like he was supposed to, started the dishes.

* * *

Harry birthday came and passed like every year. Also similar to every year he was ignored. The end of July was greeted with the early days of August. Soon it began to turn to midweek August, and then the end was nearing. He greeted the Dursleys every morning with the same monotone expression, "Good Morning." School was just around the corner. Aunt Petunia was fussing over Dudley's new uniform. He had outgrown his own size, again. And who gets stuck with the old uniform? Harry Potter.

Harry turned to see Dudley's old uniform, still quite oversized for an eleven year old. It was now his. His disappointment must have been see through as his Uncle Vernon and his ugly purple face found the need to comment on him. "Don't be making that face, you should be grateful that we even let you go to school and get yourself an education." He said. Harry wiped his disappointment and faked eagerness. "Now you're just trying to be cheeky." Soon the whooshing sound of the mail being dropped in and Mr. Dursley turned to Harry, "Now make yourself useful and get the door!"

Without further hesitance, after jumping at the bellow he rushed toward the door to collect the mail. He scooped up the mail with his hands and brought to the coffee table. He began organizing the mail like any other time and surprising came about a name so alike to his name. He peered at it closely as if his glasses were deceiving his eyes but no. That envelope had his name on it. He took the leftover mail and dropped it in his uncle's lap and walked off with the letter addressed to him. But unfortunately, he wasn't going to get off that easily.

"Boy whacha doing going off with my mail like that?" Uncle Vernon question with his eyes squinting at Harry, "Don't you know taking someone's mail is a felony?"

"Uncle Vernon, honest, I'm not walking off with your mail, this letter was addressed to me." Harry took the envelope and showed his name formally printed, "See, it's for me."

Aunt Petunia snorted at the thought of Harry getting mail, "Give me that." She snatched it so hard her bony hand left a red imprint on the back of Harry's hand. She took a good look at that envelope and not a moment later did her eyes widen. Her hands shook. With her eyes she gestured Uncle Vernon. With a confused look he scurried over and their eyes met as if having a conversation of their own.

"Boy, this is rubbish." Uncle Vernon said as he threw the mail in the bin. Harry grimaced. Finally a letter comes addressing the existence of Harry Potter, and it was thrown away. Harry felt anger bubbling inside of him, he unleashed great power. All of a sudden, the a huge explosion had erupted from Harry's body and spreading from right to left and a ball of energy blasted and destroyed the Dursley's lounge. Uncle Vernon's eyes bulged in anger. Aunt Petunia and Dudley hugged each other as if the hug would provide enough protection from Harry's wrath.

Harry's eyes widened, did he do that? He didn't mean too. He was just angry. He didn't mean too, "Uncle Vernon, I…" Harry's body and arms were shaking, "I…I didn't mean.."

"Boy, you're a menace to this family, up to your room right this instant." Uncle Vernon bellowed and his head turned purple in anger and fear. He knew it was a bad idea to take in Harry Potter. He should've known one day this boy would show his true power. If he ever went to that school…, no he wouldn't think about it, Harry Potter would never leave this house. "Come, boy!" Harry slowly followed him up the stairs to his room. He was scared, but not because of Uncle Vernon, but because of what he just did. Maybe he was a freak, like Aunt Petunia said. He arrived in his room and Uncle Vernon shut the door. Harry heard a lot of banging around and knew the door was being locked for good.

Harry sighed and went to his bed; his eyes darted toward the ceiling. He was just going to have to endure whatever punishment Uncle Vernon gave him; It wasn't like he's never been isolated before, he turned over his side and his eye lids began drooping. He thought silently to himself before welcoming sleep, _I wonder what else the Dursley's hid from me_. Without further ado, he fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next month, Harry was only allowed to leave his room for bathroom breaks and received food every mealtime. He wasn't allowed sunlight so his skin paled. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and saw just skins and bones. He was dangerously ill. He turned on the running water and put his brush under. Even though he felt horrible, there was a nice feeling inside. Something was going to happen today, something exciting. He showered and got dressed. It was August 30th. He knew in a couple of days he would be welcome by sunlight and fresh air. School was amongst him.

He went back to his room and looked out the window and with a feeling of anticipation felt happy as the light wind blew in his face and hair. He knew this isolation would be over soon and surprised at himself could not wait to throw on Dudley's too big hand me down clothes.

Professor Snape loomed over his window and looked out at the hot sun that brightens the castle. It was today that he would go out and gather all the muggleborns and take them out on their first trip in the Wizarding world. Professor McGonagall sent all the letters indicating their acceptance into the great Hogwarts School of Wizarding and Witchcraft. He additionally sent all of the families a note giving them instruction to dress their child nicely. He was not about to go out as a respected wizard into the world with a bunch of badly dressed kids, no they will dress with honor.

Snape also knew that another boy he was about to visit wasn't a muggleborn, no but the great legend that everyone in the Wizarding world knew about. Snape had to admit, although not interested in meeting James's reincarnation; he was a bit curious to see how Harry fared all these years without knowledge of magic or who he even was. Snape grabbed the locket around his neck and opened it. Lily Evan's face appeared smiling and happy, exactly a year before her death was the photo taken. He clutched it in his hand. No matter what, he was going to protect Lily's child with his life, not only because of his oath but because he loved Lily and he wanted her to be proud of him.

He looked at his watch. He headed out to the Hogwarts gate and impatiently tapped his foot. Professor Dumbledore promised a helper to attend the kids. He hoped it was Professor McGonagall but he knew she was busy attending to the needs of Hogwarts. He asked, no demanded, to know who would be accompanying him in his journey. Professor Dumbledore outright refused to give him the desired answer saying that surprises were good for the soul. He looked at his watch once more, where was this person. Didn't he or she realize how important this was, and how orderly he was? Perhaps not.

Soon he saw a black silhouette coming from the back. It looked as if the person was running. The image was getting bigger and bigger. _No, it couldn't be._ Snape thought silently to himself. _Surely Professor Dumbledore wouldn't trust him, would he?_ Snape couldn't believe his eyes. He was silently cursing Dumbledore. He felt anger rush through him. What was he going to do?

A giant man appeared in front of Snape. His hair was brown mixed in with gray, obviously not washed. He wore torn clothes and had an overgrown beard. He was absolutely revolting to look at. He was the gamekeeper of Hogwarts otherwise known as Rubeus Hagrid. "You're late." Snape said pertly. "We should have left ten minutes ago. I don't know who taught you your manners but you should always arrive a few minutes before your time is needed."

Hagrid interrupted him before he could continue his lecture, "Am I really going to see Harry Potter? I haven't seen the lad since he was just a babe. We must get going shall we?"

Snape coughed signaling end of Hagrid's voice. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted your manners are atrocious. Listen before we go first thing is first, the rules. You must not leave the bus without permission from me, you will not disrupt the children from their mission today, you will not step foot into Diagon Ally if I am there, if you wish to buy things then you may but you must alert me beforehand. I will not let me being seen with you destroy my image as a respected wizard. These kids are accompanying for one and one reason only. There are here to get ready for school. Here is a copy of today's itinerary. Stick to it and nothing will go wrong today."

Hagrid skimmed the parchment and nodded, "Alright I'm ready to see Harry Potter."

Snape rolled his eyes, "If you actually read the timetable you would realize that Potter's home was the last on the list but without further ado let's go. Grab my arm please."

"Are we apparating? I thought that wasn't allowed on Hogwarts ground." Hagrid said dumbly.

"I see you know your _Hogwarts. A History _but Dumbledore lifts the restriction for special occasions now grab my arm." Snape snapped. Hagrid grabbed his arm and closed his eyes. He hated side-along apparition. And within a moment they disappeared.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**:I don't own the Harry Potter Universe that honor and glory goes to the acclaimed story writer and teller JK Rowling.

**Summary**: The real truth of Harry Potter's life written by Severus Snape (third-person) that really portrays the life and times of Harry Potter's years spent in Hogwarts.

**Notes**: Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Sorry for mistakes

**FufflyDuffa**: You're on the right track. I also love Snape/Harry guardian fics.

_Book One_

**Chapter Three**

"Ouch" Hagrid said as he plopped on the ground. Snape must have _accidently_ dropped him. Snape sneered at him and walked away to the isolated sidewalk with a bench muttering something under his breath. Hagrid knew that Professor Snape wasn't exactly thrilled to have him accompany him but he had to treat him fairly. Right? What were the rules Snape told him. There were too many to remember. Oh Well. At least he'd get the meet the great Harry Potter. He couldn't wait to see him face to face again.

"Hagrid!" Hagrid's head turned around and nodded to Snape to signal that he was coming. He sighed; it was going to be a long ride. He trotted over towards Snape quickly trying to refrain from angering Snape, for his wrath was completely unmerciful. Hagrid took a great look at the magnificent sky and stared in awe.

"How will we be getting around to all the muggleborn's houses without magic? They're so far away." Hagrid question aloud. Snape, ignoring the question took his wand and twirled it between his fore and middle finger without saying any incantations. A long, purple, triple decker bus appeared. "Hoya do that?" Hagrid was amazed; Snape didn't even say a spell. That was simply amazing. Maybe if he continued his education, he would be performing magic like that.

"Oy! You big oaf, get on the bus." Snape snapped shortly and jumped on. Hagrid quickly followed and was in time to see Professor Snape give a list of addresses to the driver. The conductor Stan Shunpike gave a big grin to Hagrid. He and Hagrid went way back. Snape rolled his eyes at their greetings and sat in the front seat. "You're going to seat at the back so you can watch the other kids that opt to go to the back of the bus." At without further ado, Hagrid went to the back of the bus. "Driver please," Snape said, signaling their time to get going.

The bus driver pulled the doors closed, "You better stay put…; it's going to be a bumpy ride!" The bus roared to life and suddenly rushed through the empty street and into the bustling traffic. The bus's ability to squeeze through the traffic went unnoticed by the muggles and other pedestrians. Somehow no one got in the bus's way and the trip to the first person's house were smooth sailing.

Hagrid read the itinerary aloud, "First stop: Hermione Granger."

Harry was finally allowed out today and he looked at the fact as a positive but he knew something bigger was supposed to occur today. He went to the bathroom to dress in old clothes. Since he hadn't done any of his chores for the past month, Aunt Petunia was making him finish his duties out in the yard. He had to mow the lawn, pluck unnecessary weeds, replant some flowers in the flower bed, and more he didn't remember. He set off to work.

At last the knight bus screeched to a stop at a fairly normal suburban house in the suburbs of London. Hagrid thanked whoever was watching over him for the safe journey and tried to get up. The greasy-haired professor put his hand up trying to stop him. "I'll already told you you're not allowed in. I don't want the muggles going crazy over a half giant trying to come in and besides," Snape turned to look at him, "You'll just mess it up anyways, so don't try." Snape finished stonily. Hagrid was amazed to see no emotion enveloped in his face.

"Alright then…" Hagrid stuttered, not knowing what else to say, he continued "I'll wait inside the bus." Luckily for him he didn't have to worry, he only half way got up, so he sat down with ease. Snape prepared his wizards robe and smoothed it a little. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought he looked presentable enough and walked off the bus. He walked over to the Granger's residence and pressed their small round doorbell and chimes filled his ears.

Snape straightened his wizard robes and flatten his greasy black hair. He looked at his reflection on the silver doorknob and studied himself. The door opened just as he finished. A woman around her forties with dark hair pulled back into a bun studied him carefully before greeting him, "Hello, how may I help you?" Snape assumed this was Miss Granger's mother and smiled warmly.

"Yes, I'm here to collect Hermione Granger for the tour, you must have received my letter stating that I would be here to take her so she'll experience the Wizarding World, yes?" Snape said nonchalantly. Mrs. Granger smiled and nodded.

"Yes, come in, come in." Mrs. Granger gestured, but Snape politely declined, "Well let me see where Hermione is. She's so excited for this trip. She can't wait." Ms. Granger loudly called Hermione's name. Snapped whipped his head backwards to see a young girl of about eleven or twelve years of age, her hair tied back in an elegant French twist and her buck teeth apparent with her big smile.

Snape reached out his hand to the young muggleborn and was offering to shake it. Hermione threw her hands out with excitement as if the thought finally dawned on her that she was accompanying a real wizard to a real Wizarding place where real wizards reside. It was so hard to contain her excitement. Snape collected her and they both trotted towards the knight bus. Hermione stepped inside and gasped at the bus. Snape frowned and though silently to himself how strange that a muggleborn never seen a bus before. Hermione took her seat and off the bus sped.

The knight bus continued on its journeying occasionally stopping to pick up more muggleborn students. Soon the bus became overfilled with overjoyed young eleven year old wizards and witches who chattered gladly in Snape's ear. Snape though annoyed at the young wizards and witches could only focus on his anticipation of arriving at _the house_. He didn't know whether it excitement that contained him, nervousness that bottled up inside him, or annoyingness at the fact there is yet another wizard to board the bus and join the endless gossipers among him. He could not figure it out.

The knight bus had arrived quickly at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Snape straightened his Wizarding robes and quickly slicked his greased filled hair back in an effort to try and look presentable. For whom? He asked himself. He didn't know. He jumped down the steps without thinking twice and headed to the front door of _the house_. The feeling of anticipation was swirling around in his belly, which by the way were also doing flip flops. Alright, he thought silently to himself, ring the doorbell.

Petunia heard the doorbell ring while she busied herself doing countless chores around the house. "Harry!" she shrieked. "Get the door." And without a second thought continued vacuuming the sitting room as if nothing else surrounding her was in her presence anymore. Harry hurried downstairs and answered Petunia with a "Yes, Aunt Petunia" and ran across the sitting room and open the door and asked the common question of "Who is it?"

Much to Harry's surprise he was greeted by a tall gangly adult with greasy, shoulder length black hair who had a gloomy face. "Who are you?" Harry asked and soon was filled with feelings of familiarity with this man as if he met him once before. The black-haired boy squinted his eyes as if his scrutiny of the strange man would help him recognize him. The greasy man looked at him aghast by just looking at his appearance. "Who are you?" Harry repeated himself.

"I'm Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Snape announced. Did Harry ears deceive him-did he say Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the sound of witchcraft, Harry's Uncle Vernon quickly appeared and looked at Snape coldly. Vernon shook his fat finger at Professor Snape.

"I thought we got rid of you _freaks_ a long time ago." Vernon spat. Harry looked at him curiously. What could he be talking about? "Get you magicky powers and leave immediately."

Snape looked at Vernon ugly and drew his wand, which made Harry leave his mouth open in amazement because that stick in his hand seemed like a wand, which obviously did not exist. Snape pointed his wand at Vernon and hit Vernon's fat chest. "I thought Dumbledore made it clear!" Snape whispered. At this moment Petunia and Dudley gathered round the sitting room in awe and very frightened. Harry, even though frightened, was happy because someone was putting Uncle Vernon in his place. Snape turned around and looked Harry in the eye, "Get your stuff." Harry froze not knowing what to do, "Now!" He ran upstairs and started packing a suitcase.

He brought it down with him. Snape dropped his wand and furiously put it back in the pocket of his robe. He walked out the door and Harry being smart followed him but not without questions. "Where are you taking me?" "Who are you?" "What are you?" "Are you kidnapping me?" Soon they arrived at the Knight bus. Snape boarded irately. Harry jumped on the bus. He stopped in his tracks because everyone was looking at him, well except Snape.

A big colossal hairy giant stared him right in the eye. "Harry Potter." The giant said smartly. Everyone gasped. All the eleven year old wizards and witches couldn't believe it. Harry Potter was a legend, wasn't he? "Who are you?" Harry repeated for the umpteenth time that hour. The giant looked at him.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, hoya do?" Hagrid answered.

"What are you?" Harry Potter gasped.

"A wizard!" Hagrid responded. Harry looked at him.

"You're a wizard; they're real?" Harry got responses from the other wizards in the bus with laughter. Harry's face turned bright red in embarrassment. He ran hurriedly towards his seat and busied himself with his seatbelt until the Knight bus roared to life and the children turn their attention elsewhere. He looked onwards at the window amazed at the sheer ability of the bus to slide through tight spaces and been unseen by common people (at least he thought so as the people paid no attention to them.) He braved his face upwards and looked at the greasy haired wizard. He stared at him.

"You're Harry Potter, hmm?" The Snape said questionly, "I don't see anything that makes you so legendary." He looked almost too much like his father. It made his stomach sick. But at a closer look, Harry's piercing green eyes shone instantly. "You know why you're here or did your dear relatives hide you from all of the world's truth?"

Harry looked at him with innocent eyes, "I don't know what you are talking about mister. You tell me I'm a wizard but all my life my aunt and uncle told me magic doesn't exist. Why, I have no idea but it seems they had good reason to seeing as I'm being kidnapped and haven't the slightest clue of who I am." Harry paused here, "But the worst part of it all is that Everyone knows my name here but I haven't the slightest clue what my name is or where I come from or why my name is my name."

Snape had gain insight on two things, one Potter was a cheeky demon and two Potter actually was somewhat intelligent despite his sheltered home upbringings. "Potter there is many things that you don't know but know this!" Snape eerily responded, "You will call me professor!" Harry flinched and withdrew his gaze from Snape scary demeanor. He didn't speak a word.

Soon the bus braked to a stop causing all the riders to bump their delicate heads on the seat in front of them. Harry Potter groaned and took his pale hand to smooth the throbbing pain just inflicted upon him. Professor Snape rose out of his seat and cleared his throat. "Children we have arrived. Please stay in an orderly line." The children buzzed excitedly. Harry looked around and saw that many of the kids were well dressed in nice dresses or nice dress pants. He peered downward to see his patched up hand me downs that were a size too big. He noted the rip in his jeans on his knee and suddenly felt as if he wasn't good enough to be traveling with this crowd. He was the second to last to leave the bus. Hagrid followed soon behind him.

"Why ello Arry." The rugged giant voiced behind him. Harry quickly spun around to see the ten times his height man looking at him. He squinted his eyes at the giant.

"How do you know my name, mister?" Harry said suspiciously. He had the right to know why his name was so famous.

"Why iunno cud be cause yer name is on this list." The giant man replied.

"Oh," Harry Potter said quickly regretting his tone of voice.

"I'm only teasing, of course everyone knows yer name son. You are very special."

"What do you mean by that, mister?"

"Oy please call me Hagrid." Hagrid said putting his hand out.

"Well please to meet you Hagrid!" Harry replied and took his hand to shake. He really enjoyed just talking to this man. "So can you tell me who I am and my lineage? It would be nice to be in on what everybody's thinking for a while."

"What did I tell you Hagrid about following me?" Snape reappeared with a frown on his face. "Come we must continue on our task." Snape took his attention to Harry and suddenly realized how undressed he was. It would have to do for now, he was afraid. As he had no spare clothing for Potter to change into so he was resolved to let Potter follow him in tattered clothing.

Hagrid did as he was told and remained on the Knight bus. Harry, sadden by the fact that Hagrid couldn't accompanying him, begrudgingly followed Snape into a broken down shop. Suddenly aware of his surroundings, Harry wondered what they were doing here in the first place. The inside of the shop however was strangely different. It contained many weirdly dressed people with long robes with different patterns. Towards the back of the pub they had all stopped moving. Snape took his wand and pressed it to the bricks. Harry pushed toward the front to see what was happening. Snape was tapping the bricks in an anticlockwise manner and a doorway appeared. He disappeared inside and the rest followed suit.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally!" Snape roared proudly. The wizarding community at last. The muggleborns and Harry gasped with excitement. This was incredible. The alley was bustling with people and there were so many shops, restaurants, and other things available like at a shopping mall or a plaza. Harry couldn't believe his sight that he wiped his glasses with his plaid shirt.

"Wonderful isn't it?" a girl with an elegant hairdo and buck teeth said to Harry's left. He quickly glanced up and down at her exterior. They were the same height and they looked the same age. She though had an nice Easter like dress on and flats to contain her feet. She was gorgeous by any means but she wasn't ugly either thought Harry. She extended her small petite hand. "Hermione Granger." She fluently said her mouth eschewing pride. Harry was about to introduce himself when she said, "Stop! I already know who you are. Harry Potter the boy who lived!"

"What?" Harry Potter confusingly stared at her but was interrupted by a prettier girl. She had long dark brown hair plaited into a braid and dark tan skin. She also seemed older than him but he realized he must be in the same grade.

"Lorena Garcia!" She beamed at Harry. She gave him her hand. Two girls spoke to Harry today. The total amount of girls who wished to make conversation with Harry was zero before today. At his other school he couldn't be bothered to talk to girls as he was labeled the weird kid with no friends. A loner with nobody to befriend but today two girls decided to talk to him. "I can't believe I'm talking to the boy who lived! How did it feel like?" Lorena's excitement was easy to perceive.

Harry's smile turned into a frown. What did they mean by "The boy who lived?" Did they mean the car crash. Was he also involved in that but before he could ask either girl these questions, his line of thought was interrupted by the gangly dark professor.

"You must be wondering what we will do today in Diagon Alley." Snape stated obviously. "Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, believes that muggleborns such as yourselves need to be shown how to behave in a wizardly setting. It is no secret that most of you have no magical parents and so Dumbledore believes you need guidance on how to be wizards and witches. You should all have your list of school supplies needed for year one at Hogwarts. Please take it out."

The girls pulled their list out of their purses and the guys out of their pockets. Harry stood there looking dumb. He didn't know there was lists of items that he was suppose to carry on this trip. Hell he just learned he would be taking this trip only an hour ago. He felt self conscious as he was the only wizard to not pull out a tan paper that looks like it was last found in the 1800s. Snape peered at Harry Potter and smirked. Just like his father, Potter was unprepared. He gave him a piece of parchment with the list of supplies needed for classes at Hogwarts come now.

First thing was first, they had to visit Gringrotts. All the muggleborn parents were contacted urging them to set up an account for their child at Gringrotts. They could convert pounds into galleons, sickles, and knuts. Harry realized that Uncle Vernon obviously didn't set up an account for him so he would have no money to spend. When it was his turn to give his name to the green short creatures at the desk he expected them to tell him that there was no account by that name and to stop wasting their time however the green creature's eye glinted.

"I wondered when you would be showing your face." The green creature said mysteriously.

"What are they?" one of the muggleborns wondered out loud.

"They're goblins." Harry potter recognized the voice of Hermione Granger, "They are highly advance magical creatures that don't need a medium like us wizards and witches to channel their magic.

"Humph." One of the supposed goblins mumbled, "Only reason why we aren't allowed wands is because the wizards are greedy."

"That's enough!" Snape pressed his robes down, "Take the children to their vaults." The goblins started taking the children to withdraw their money from their vaults. "Stay back Potter, I will be accompanying you." Harry silently groaned and ran his fingers through his overgrown, messy black hair. He unfortunately didn't want to stay with Professor Snape but what choice did he have.


End file.
